


Why Does it Feel So Good But Hurt So Bad

by lemondropss



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Albus and Scorpius don’t exist in this universe but I still added them, All Ships, All years, Canon Rewrite, Draco and Hermione have the best bromance, Draco is an angsty teenager, Drarry, Dumbledore asks Harry calmly, F/M, Gay, Harry gets to live with sirius, Hogwarts Express, Kissing, M/M, Scorbus, Slytherin Harry, Yule Ball, before he dies but you know, but draco’s In the group now too, demus - Freeform, harry Ron and hermione are all still friends, its not incest i swear, most everyone is not straight, pretty much all of the Harry Potter books but as they should be and with draco, romione, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24078754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropss/pseuds/lemondropss
Summary: Draco Malfoy boards the Hogwarts Express, alone and nervous until Harry Potter makes his way into his compartment.The Harry Potter books but almost all the ships are canon and things are done to give you the most peace of mind.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 10
Kudos: 202





	Why Does it Feel So Good But Hurt So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Troublemaker by Olly Murs. 
> 
> I wrote this for my friend’s birthday, so happy birthday, dear!

September 1st, 1991

Draco Malfoy took a deep breath as he stepped through the wall of Platform 9 ¾. Pushing his trolley through, he made it to the platform. For a moment, he had feared the border would not let him through. It was irrational, only permissionless Muggles and Squibs couldn’t get through, but that didn’t stop the fear of letting his father down to continue to haunt him.

Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy stood flanking their son as he walked. Their noses were pointed high and their expressions remained ice cold. Anxiously, Draco scanned the crowd. These were the people he would spend the next seven years living amongst. Draco wrinkled his nose as he noted the clear Muggleborns. Eyes alight at all the magic of the large black and red train, parentless, for they had to be left behind at the Muggle platforms in King’s Cross Station.  
Looking around furthur, Draco noticed a mop of messy black hair. The boy attached to it was waving to a family made up of entirely red heads in hand-me-downs. _Weasleys_ , Draco noted, practicing his disdain for the Pure Blood family. His father hated Mr. Weasley, and often told his son about the man. Draco would nod along, taking in stories of Aurthur Weasley's disgraceful obsession with Muggles. 

Draco glances at the family again. He noticed a smaller boy, his age, smiling brightly at Harry Potter. A rush of competition ran through Draco’s veins. If the Weasley boy was trying to be friends with Potter before Draco could, he would have to be taken down. His father would be so proud if Draco could manage to befriend the most famous wizard in history.

“Goodbye, Father,” said Draco, waving to his parents. “Goodbye, Mother.” The boy closed his eyes and took another breath, taking in the smoke from the train and the slight wind blowing in his face.

Draco Malfoy stepped into the Hogwarts Express for the first time.

\---

Draco found an empty compartment and sat down, pushing his trunk under the seat. He sat with his knees parallel to the floor, his back straight and his hands clasped in his lap. From there, he began his plot to get Harry Potter to be friends with him.

They had already been introduced in Diagon Alley, at Madam Malkin's. Draco was getting measured for some very expensive robes, two of which were now secured safely in his trunk, and the other he wore. Surely, that would have made some kind of impression. Draco was rich, sophisticated, superior. All the traits needed to be worthy of a friendship, as Father told him day in and day out.

All Draco needed now was an opportunity to introduce himself again and request Potter’s friendship. Stiffly, he took a breath. Where would he get a chance to introduce himself again? He’d missed his chance on the platform. Now Potter would be sitting with the Weasley boy and all of Draco’s chances were gone.

“Mind if I sit here?” asked a tentative voice accompanying the sound of the compartment door being opened. Draco looked up in momentary shock. In the door stook a lanky, dark haired boy with big round glasses and a scar on his forehead.

Draco grinned as if he’d been given the best Christmas present, and he’d received many wonderful presents on holidays.

“Potter! Hello!” said Draco, trying to remain distinguished and not too enthused. “I don’t know if you remember me. Draco Malfoy, we met at Madam Malkin's.” Potter beamed and sat down, offering his hand. Draco took it with the firm grip Father had taught him.

“I do remember you,” Potter said. “It’s nice to see you again.” Draco shut his eyes and grinned happily.

“Good to see you too, Potter.”

“Oh, you can just call me Harry.” The boy blushed and raised his shoulders to his ears. “Usually people just call me Potter when they’re mad at me. Potter! Did you break another of my dishes? Those are my finest china!” Harry was mocking someone, Draco could tell, but he wasn’t quite sure who. Harry clarified a moment later. “That’s my Aunt Petunia. My cousin Dudley does the same sometimes, but usually he just punches me in the face and breaks my glasses.”

Draco frowned. “Sorry about that,” he said. Father didn’t usually beat him, but he did sometimes when he got very upset. “Are they broken now?” Draco asked, diverting his eyes to the center of Harry’s face, which he had already been studying intently. Now he was able to take special notice of the several rounds of tape keeping his glasses intact.

Harry nodded, self consciously pushing the bridge of his glasses further on his nose. “Here,” said Draco. He fished through his robes to find his brand new wand. “Do you mind?” he asked.

“Not at all,” Harry grinned, pushing his face out further so Draco could properly see it. Draco grinned and pointed his wand at his glasses.

“ _Oculus Reparo._ ” The tape whisked away, revealing fully renewed glasses. Harry took them off for a moment to admire them.

“Thanks,” the boy breathed, then looked up again. “How’d you do that?”

Draco blushed. “Father taught me a few spells.”

“Brilliant!” Harry grinned. There was a knock at the compartment door. Draco looked up to find the red haired Wealey boy from before. He groaned internally, but was careful not to say a word in case it would drive Harry away.

The door slid open and the boy opened his mouth to speak. “Hey Harry, everywhere else is full. Can I come in?” Harry beamed and nodded.

“Sure!” Weasley smiled and came inside. He sat beside Harry, to Draco’s disappointment. Why hadn’t he done that? Harry faced Draco to introduce him. “Ron, this is Draco Malfoy, Draco this is Ron Weasly.” Draco gave a wave and a cautions grin.

“Hi,” he said.

“Hey, I know you!” said Ron. “Well, I’ve heard of your dad. My dad works with him, did you know that?” Draco nodded.

“I did know that.” Suddenly, Draco was feeling very self conscious, as if he was the one from a poor family. He stuck his hand between his knees and scrunched his shoulders. 

Harry tried to break the tension between the two. “So, I don’t know much about Hogwarts… any tips?”

“Yeah, sure!” Draco was determined to strike the best impression with Harry, and Ron Weasley would not be getting in the way of that. “First you’re going to be sorted into houses. There’s Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and, of course, Slytherin, the best house. My whole family’s been in Slytherin, and that’s where I’m headed to.”

Ron looked at him with a shocked expression. “No way, Slytherin’s where all the bad wizards go! Gryffindor’s the place to be.” He gave Harry an assured face.

Draco sighed at the prejudice, though he knew he shouldn’t be the one to speak of prejudice. “Not all Slytherins are bad. Just some, okay? Slytherin’s for ambitious and powerful wizards. You need to be ambitious to be a Death Eater, but that doesn’t mean Slytherins are bad.”

“Oh, sorry,” Ron blushed with his words. “Fred and George are always saying stuff like that.” He scratched the back of his neck. “All houses are good, I guess. Whichever one the Sorting Hat says.”

“The Sorting Hat?” Harry looked confused.

“Yeah, there’s a hat that sorts you,” said Ron. “The Sorting Hat knows what it’s doing.” Harry nodded in consideration.

The trolley witch called from behind the glass door. Father had told Draco not to buy anything from her. “You shouldn’t waste your gold on candy and sweets,” Father had said, acid in his voice.

The trolley witch opened the compartment and asked, “Anything from the trolley, dears?” Ron smiled and pulled out a rather ugly looking sandwich. Draco wrinkled his nose. Harry looked at the witch for a moment before taking several Galleons from his pocket.

“We’ll take the lot,” Harry announced. Ron’s eyes widened and Draco grinned at Harry’s generosity, though he knew that he had much more in his own inheritance. Somehow the coins coming from Harry meant so much more. He wasn’t boasting his wealth, he just wanted to buy loads of sweets for his friends. Was Draco becoming his friend? He hoped so.

\---

The boys were almost halfway through the sweets before the next and final disturbance opened the compartment door. It was a girl with frizzy brown hair and buck teeth. She looked exasperated and was already in her school robes.

“Has anyone seen a toad?” she asked. “A boy named Neville’s lost one.” The boys shook their heads. The girl looked at Ron with a haughty expression. Draco was starting to like her spunk, though she’d been in the car for less than a minute. “Are you doing magic?” she asked Ron. “Let’s see, then.”

Ron cleared his throat, clearly intimidated, as he should be. “Sushine, yellow, butter, mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow.” The rat in his lap, who he’d introduced as Scabbers, was unaffected by his blast of magic, letting out only a few squeaking noises.

“Are you sure that’s a real spell?” the girl smirked. “Well, it’s not very good, is it?” Ron and Harry exchanged glances, while Draco was getting increasingly curious to where this was leading. “Of course, I’ve only tried a few simple ones myself. But they’ve all worked for me.” The girl reached into her robes and produced her wand. 

She entered the car and sat next to Draco, in front of Ron. “For example,” she pointed the wand at Ron. “ _Scourgify_.” The dirt on Ron’s nose, which Draco hadn’t realized had been bothering him until this moment, was washed clean off. Ron gazed at her with an open mouth and stars in his eyes. Draco sniggered for a moment before the girl turned to him fiercely. Draco froze in her gaze.

“Who’re you?” she asked.

“Draco Malfoy.” The girl looked him up and down for a moment before turning to Harry.

“And _you’re_ Harry Potter, aren’t you? I heard talk on the train.” Harry nodded. “I’m Hermione Granger.” Hermione turned to Ron. “And you are?”

“Ron Weasley,” Ron said, candy stuffed in his mouth.

“Pleasure,” Hermione stated, standing. She advised the other boys to dress in their robes and left the compartment.

“How wicked is she?” asked Ron when Hermione left. Harry and Draco were only able to shake their heads. The train whistle blew and the boys rushed to fish their robes from their trunks. Draco smiled when they couldn’t see him. Father didn’t like the Weasleys, but Ron wasn’t quite as bad as Draco had thought. Hermione was cool and clever, and Harry… Harry was perfect.

\---

“Slytherin!” the Sorting Hat shouted, placing Draco Malfoy in the house of snakes. The boy grinned with assured pleasure. The hat had barely grazed his head, surely that could be counted as an accomplishment. Hermione had already been sorted -- Gryffindor -- and Harry soon followed Draco.

The moment ticked on as the Sorting Hat decided Harry Potter’s fate. Draco bit his lip. _Please Slytherin, please Slytherin_ , as if his thought would be enough to sway the Hat.

“Slytherin!” shouted the Hat. Draco stood with his fellow Slytherins and cheered as Harry came to their table. He sat next to Draco and the two shared grins.

“I thought before for sure you’d be in Gryffindor,” Draco admitted in a hushed voice while a girl -- Ravenclaw -- got sorted.

Harry shrugged. “The Hat told me Slytherin, and Ron said to trust it. Plus, I knew you’d be here, and it’s not a bad house.” Draco felt oddly warmed with the thought one of the reasons Harry agreed was because of _him_.

“Glad you’re here, Potter.”

“Gryffindor!” The Hat shouted. The two glanced up to see Ron Weasley heading to the other table. 

Harry frowned. “That’s too bad,” he said. “I hoped we could be friends with him. And Hermione, too.” Draco put his hand on Harry’s shoulder in comfort.

“It’s fine. We can still be friends with them. We just won’t share a common room.” Harry considered this.

“You’re right.” He smiled. “I think this is going to be a good year.”

\---

February 16th, 1992

Draco waited for Harry to awake in the Infirmary. He rested his head on the bed and stared at the boy’s sleeping face. He looked peaceful in his silence. In a moment’s decision, Draco lifted his hand to rest on Harry’s. A shot of fear ran through him when he saw the boy stir. He lifted his hand and left it on the bedspread instead.

“Hey,” Draco whispered when Harry’s eyes fluttered open.

Harry smiled at him. “Hey there.”

“Feeling better?”

“Yeah.” Harry groaned and tried to sit up, but Draco gently ushered him back down.

“It’s okay, you need rest.” Draco looked at the abundance of sweets at the foot of Harry’s bed. Ron had already pillaged his chocolate frogs, but there were still plenty of treats left.

The door to the Infirmary swung open. With a start, Draco turned his head to the door. It was Dumbledore.

“I should go,” he said.

Harry looked at him with big eyes behind his glasses. “Okay. See you later?” Draco smiled and nodded as he rushed out the door for Dumbledore’s audience with Harry.

\---  
October 31st, 1992

Harry, Draco Ron, and Hermione left Nearly Headless Nick’s Deathday party with relief. It had all been rather disturbing. Better left to ghosts to enjoy, Draco decided. The group was about to part ways to their respective common rooms, but Harry stopped them.

“I heard something,” he murmured.

“Is it the voice again?” Hermione asked, only to have Harry ignore her and press his ear against the wall and follow it.

The second years continued through the corridors until they came across a flooded floor.

“Yuck!” said Ron in shock. Draco looked up at the wall and gasped when he saw what was written in what looked to be red paint. Or blood.

“ _The chamber of secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir beware_ …” he read.

Suddenly, countless students entered the corridor, whispering and gasping at the scene. Filtch angerly came towards the group, aghast that the apparent murder of his cat.

From the crowd, someone shouted, “You’ll be next, Mudbloods!” The words pricked up Draco’s ears. He’d heard and been trained to think the same way for countless years. Now that he’d become friends with such a diverse group, he found that Muggleborns, Half-Bloods, and Pure-Bloods who didn’t need to be _pure_ , it was a ridiculous assertion to think them lesser.

In a fury, while Harry was dealing with Filch and the Professors, Draco confronted the  
speaker. It was Pansy Parkinson, of course. Draco stuck a finger at her face.

“If you don’t mind, Parkinson, my best friend is a Muggleborn and she’s the smartest witch I’ve ever met.” Steam was practically coming out of Draco’s ears now.

Pansy, who had only meant a seething remark, sneered at Draco and turned away. Satisfied, Draco went back to his friends.

He vowed that he would never be a prejudiced twat like Parkinson.

\---  
May 24th, 1994

Draco, Harry, and Hermione sat in the woods, watching the scene playing out at the Whomping Willow. Buckbeak stood behind them, milling nearby. Harry was gazing up as Sirius Black and his past self were having a conversation. He was smiling.

“He’s asking me to go live with him,” Harry explained. “I won’t ever have to go back to the Dursleys again.”

Draco smiled at the boy beside him. He really wanted that for his friend. Hermione piped up with a reality check.

“Harry, he’s a convict. Even if he is your godfather, living with him wouldn’t be easy. Or safe. We would have to clear his name.” Harry looked at Hermione so solemnly, Draco felt that he needed to help. He turned to face Harry.

“When we release Buckbeak, I can talk to my father. He works at the Ministry, so he can help you clear Sirius’ name.” Draco still felt entirely responsible for Buckbeak’s capture. He’d advanced too quickly for the creature, so the Hippogriff kicked him in the ribs. A few were cracked, but Madame Pomfry was able to heal them rather quickly. Father heard about it, and sentenced Buckbeak to death.

Draco knew his father had his son’s best interests in mind, and he loved the fact he’d been able to become best friends with the most famous wizard in their generation. Surely he would approve this favor.

“You’d do that for me?” Harry asked. Hermione rolled her eyes good naturedly. Of course Draco would do it for him. It didn’t take a genius to figure that Draco would do literally anything for Harry Potter.

“Yes,” said Draco.

“Thank you.” Harry quickly embraced Draco before they heard a howl that rustled the tree branches around them.

“Let’s go,” said Hermione, standing. The other boys followed suit.

\---  
July 31st, 1994

“Happy Birthday, dear Harry,” Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Draco, Ron, and Hermione stood around a chocolate cake Harry’s birthday. The dessert was lovingly coated in a white buttercream, with a little chocolate paw print in the corner. Padfoot’s work, of course.

Draco had gotten his father to clear Sirius’ name and find that the guilty party for the death of James and Lily Potter was Peter Pettegrew, who had already fled the scene.

Now Sirius was reunited with Remus, with whom he had apparently been engaged before he’d been carted off to Azkaban. Harry had been living with them all summer, and was happier than he had been in a long time.

“Happy Birthday to you!”

\---

December 20th, 1994

“Draco,” Harry bounced on the black leather couch in the middle of the Slytherin common room. Draco sat next to him. The year had been hard on him. This summer the Death Eaters had recruited him and instructed him to find a way to get them into Hogwarts via the Vanishing Cabinet. This year was also the year he had to murder Albus Dumbledore.

He and Harry had already confronted Dumbledore on the whole situation. Draco was to act as a spy for the Death Eaters, along with Severus Snape, and do all they said. Dumbledore knew his fate. Draco hoped he had a plan.

“Yes?” Draco had bags under his eyes, but he would always manage to stay afloat. For Harry, always for Harry.

“I was wondering,” Harry turned to face Draco to begin his speech. Their knees were touching, and Draco was aware of every small sensation on his body. “Well, you know how all the Champions, like _need_ dates to the ball?” Draco nodded. He was very well aware of Harry’s status as a Triwizard Champion. It wasn’t like he had a panic attack for nights before the first task, or constantly worried for the boy’s fate in the next two tasks. A small spark of hope lit inside him. It couldn’t be, could it? 

“Right, so I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me?” Draco’s heart skipped a beat. “As friends, of course, you know.”

“Yes,” he replied far too fast. “I mean… sure. I’ll go with you, Potter.” Harry’s eyes lit up.

“Great, awesome! Thanks!” Harry gave Draco a quick hug before retreating back to the common room, where Draco would follow in a moment. Now his eyes were wide in disbelief of the scene that just occured. Harry Potter just asked him to the dance. To the _dance_. Sure, as friends, but who knew? Maybe…

“I’m going to the dance with Harry Potter.” Draco fell back on the couch, grinning like an idiot.

\---

December 25th 1994

“Introducing the Triwizard Champions!” Professor McGonagall swept an arm towards the four couples as they walked in through the door and into the ball. Draco felt self conscious with his arm locked in Harry’s. It felt like people were staring at _them_.

To be fair, Harry seemed to be pulling Draco far closer than he needed to. Their hips kept touching every time Harry took a step on account of his over dramatic swaying walking motion.

“Let the Yule Ball begin,” said McGonagall. The orchestra began with a sweeping instrumental. Draco knew the waltz. Any Pure Blood who was anyone knew the waltz. Draco’s mind wandered to the first time Father had taught him. He was 10 years old and constantly stepping on Father’s foot. He would chide Draco and sneer at him.

When Draco came back to reality and saw Harry in front of him instead, he smiled weakly. “You’re not a very good dancer,” he noted. Harry, much like Draco used to, had already stepped on the blond’s foot five times.

Harry chuckled. “I know, sorry about that.”

“You’ll learn,” said Draco with a smirk, leading Harry around the dance floor.

“I hope to learn a lot of things with you.” The comment caught Draco off guard. Surely Harry hadn’t meant it like _that_ , but the devilish grin on his face suggested otherwise.

Draco raised his eyebrows and shook his head. “Alright, but now we dance.”

\---

The Weird Sisters rocked out to _Do the Hippogriff_ while the students of Durmstrang, Bexbatons, and Hogwarts danced along. A steady stream of punch had sugar crazed Draco enough to not care anymore. The thrill of the night had caught on to him and Harry as well, who was dancing beside him.

Still moving his feet, Draco stared at Harry, who was joyously unaware of Draco’s gaze. He needed to change that.

“Harry?” Draco asked, his heart pounding out of his chest at the thought of what he was about to do. 

“Yeah?” Harry turned his head, still grinning from the dance workout and loud music.

“Kiss me,” said Draco, narrowing his eyes in determination.

“What?” _Shit_.

“Never mind--” Draco quickly scanned the room for a quick escape. When he turned back to Harry, ready to flee, he found the dark haired boy’s face much closer than it had been before. There was a beat of pause before Harry leaned in and kissed Draco.

Maybe others saw, but that didn’t matter now. All that mattered was that Draco’s lips were on Harry’s and everything was right in the world.

\---

November 3rd, 1995  
Draco turned in his bed to face Harry Potter, who’s messy mop of hair lay right beside him. “Harry?” he whispered, wondering if he was even awake. Crabbe and Goyle were long asleep now.

“Yeah?” Harry whispered back. There went any hope of putting it off any longer.

Draco took a deep breath. It was their 5th year at Hogwarts now. Voledemort was back and Father had already resumed his position as a Death Easter. He hadn’t told anyone yet, not even Harry, who had finally become Draco’s boyfriend. He definitely didn’t plan on telling Father about that. Now was the time to be truthful to Harry.

“They want me to become a Death Eater,” said Draco. Harry’s eyes widened, but Draco was sure he’d already suspected. Draco’s head rested on Harry’s shoulder, so the scarred wizard was able to use his exposed fingers to gently trace the length of Draco’s arm. “And they want me to--” his breath hitched for a moment before he found it again. “To kill Dumbledore.”

“And are you going to?”

“No… I can’t become a Death Eater, Harry.” Draco looked at him with forlorn eyes. “I’m not brave enough.” Harry wrapped his other arm around Draco’s torso and squeezed. Draco’s breath caught, though they had done this a thousand times.

“I can help you, if you don’t have a choice.” Tears welled in Draco’s eyes, he nodded, unable to form words. “We’ll get through this together.”

No one should be able to see or hear Draco cry. That’s what Father always said. _Let no one see your weakness_. But Draco knew that’s just what he was. He was weak. He couldn’t become a Death Eater, he couldn’t handle a fate to kill the best Headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen, and he couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his face.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Harry pulled Draco closer than he’d already been and rested his head on Draco’s. “I’m here,” Harry whispered. “I’ll always be here”

“Thank you,” Draco’s voice was shaky, but he needed Harry to know how grateful he was. For him, for everything. “Thank you.”

\---

June 30th, 1997

Draco stepped into Dumbledore’s office, shaking. The year had been so hard on him, the pressure constantly increasing on him. The only thing that kept him from trying to hurt himself was Harry bloody Potter.

Draco drew his wand and pointed it to Dumbledore, who was standing in the corner. 

“Good Evening, Draco,” the wizard said. He was so calm, but how could he be? Draco was about to kill him. Dumbledore was going to die and yet he was still so calm. “What brings you here on this fine summer evening?”

“Who else is here?” Draco demanded, trying to move to get a better view of the headmaster. “I heard you talking.” _Harry, it’s Harry, he’s here. He’s going to watch me kill you and then he’ll hate me. It doesn’t matter anything that’s ever happened before, he’ll hate me and probably kill me too. And if I don’t do this Voldemort will kill me anyway_. It would be worse to die at Harry’s hand, Draco knew. So, so much worse.

“I often talk aloud to myself,” Dumbeldore reasoned. “Extraordinarily useful. Have you been whispering to yourself, Draco?” Draco froze. Dumbledore knew. He knew that Draco knew Harry was here, and he was using the same lie to reference sometimes at night when Draco and Harry would pace the castle, hand in hand, whispering sweet nothings. How the _hell_ did he know? 

“Draco, you are no assassin.”

“How do you know what I am? I’ve done things that would shock you. He trusts me, I was chosen.” Draco pulled up his robe’s sleeve to reveal the dark mark tattoo on his forearm.

“Then I should make it easy for you.” Dumbledore raised his arms, wand in hand. 

“ _Expelliarmus_!” said Draco, shooting the want from Dumbledore’s hand.

“Very good, very good.” How was Dumbledore so calm? The door to the office creaked open. _They’re here_. Draco’s heart began to beat out of his chest. He would have an audience. “There are others, how?” asked Dumbledore, more intrigued than afraid.

“The vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement. I’ve been mending it.”

“Let me guess, it has a sister, a twin.” Dumbledore was catching on now. Draco had meant to tell him everything so that he could help him stop the Death Eaters, but instead Draco feared expulsion from the school or worse. None of that mattered now, he supposed.  
“In Borgin and Burkes they form a passage,” he explained.

“Ingenious.” Why was Dumbledore praising him? This was bad, Draco was evil, he didn’t deserve anything. “Draco. Years ago I knew a boy who made all the wrong choices. Please let me help you.”

The shaking in Draco’s shoulders intensified. “I don’t want your help. Don’t you understand? I have to do this. I have to kill you.” Draco’s voice broke. He couldn’t do this. “Or he’s gonna kill me.”

The Death Eaters came in through the door, led by Bellatrix Lestrange. “Well look what we have here,” she said, moving to speak in Draco’s ear. “Well done Draco.”

“Good evening, Bellatrix,” said Dumbledore. “I think introductions are in order, don’t you?”

“Love to, Albus. But I’m afraid we’re on a tight schedule.” Bellatrix hissed in Draco’s ear. “Do it,” she said.

“He doesn’t have the stomach,” growled a Death Eater. “Just like his father. Let me finish him in my own way”

“No!” Bellatrix nearly screamed at him. “The Dark Lord told Draco to do it. This is your moment. Come on, Draco, NOW!”

“No!” Said two voices, both very familiar. Draco turned his head violently to find Severus Snape and Harry Potter standing behind him. Draco nearly broke down then and there when he saw Harry. He was going to watch the murder of Dumbeldore.

Harry ran at Draco and pulled him to the side. “What are you doing here?” Draco hissed.

“Saving you,” said Harry.

“You can’t save me. I’m the murderer, don’t you understand?”

Harry clutched Draco tightly by the shoulders. “You’re not a murderer,” he insisted. Draco tried to squirm from the boy’s grip, but he was too weak. 

“Yes I am,” Draco insisted, stubbornly.

“No you’re not.”

“Then what am I?” Draco shouted, furious.

“You’re my boyfriend,” said Harry, finally speaking the words that brought the tears from Draco’s eyes. All the silver haired boy could do was nod as Harry pulled him close for a kiss.

“Avada Kedavra,” Snape said,his words accompanied with a green flash. Draco tried to pull away to look, but Harry wouldn’t let him. There was nothing they could do. Dumbledore was dead, and now all they had left was each other.

\---  
May 2nd, 1998

“Harry Potter,” Voldemort shouted at the crowd in triumph, “is dead!”

Harry Potter was dead. Hagrid carried him through Voldemort’s ranks to display to the entire student population of Hogwarts and the Death Eaters. Draco could hardly keep himself together anymore. He’d gone off with Harry, Ron, and Hermione in search of the Horcruxes, losing Voldemort's trust in him. Now he stood among the people of Hogwarts, weak with defeat. 

“No! No,” Draco screamed, running at the Death Eaters.

It couldn’t end like this, not like this. Draco stared at his fallen lover, his brain reeling through the best memories. He couldn’t take it anymore, but there was nothing he could do to stop the Death Eaters.

“Silence!” Voldemort cast a spell at him, shooting him backwards. “Stupid boy. Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me.” Voldemurt turned to face his followers. He said the terrible words again. “Harry Potter is dead!” resulting in a chorus of laughter. “And now is time to declare yourselves. Come forward and join us. Or die.”

Volemort stared at the crowd and in a husky voice said, “Draco.” His father and his mother did the same. Draco swallowed, his Adam’s Apple bobbing up and down. He didn’t have a choice now. “Come,” reasoned his mother.

Slowly, Draco walked towards Voldemort. “Ah, well done, Draco.” The two embraced stiffly. Draco kept his arms at his sides, shaking still. “Well done.”

In the crowd, Neville Longbottom stepped forward as well. “I must say, I hoped for better,” said Voldemort, cuing another round of laughs from the Death Eaters. The boy was limping. Every step Neville took made Draco feel more hopeless. Harry Potter was dead.

“And who might you be, young man?” Voldemort said, a smirk playing on his face.

“Neville Longbottom,” Neville said. Like robots, the Death Eaters laughed again. 

Voldemort spread his arms and looked back to his followers. “Well, Neville, I’m sure we can find a place for you in our ranks.”

“I’d like to say something,” Neville proudly continued.

“Well, Neville I’m sure we’d all be fascinated to hear what you have to say.” Volemort’s tone was filled with ridicule and mockery, put that didn’t stop the Gryffindor.

“It doesn’t matter that Harry Potter’s gone.”

“Stand down, Neville,” shouted Seamus from the crowd. His hand was tightly closed around another Gryffindor, Dean.

“People die everyday,” yelled Neville, for all the wizards to hear. “Friends, family... We lost Harry tonight. But he’s still with us. In here.” Neville pressed his hand over his heart with the hand that wasn’t harboring the Sword of Gryffindor, which Ron had helped wield a long time ago, in the Chamber of Secrets. “So’s Percy. Remus. Tonks. All of them. They didn’t die in vain.” 

A moment of silence passed through the Hogwarts students in memory of the fallen. George held his brother close. Draco had been fighting alongside Fred and Percy, with the older Weasley covering the two until Augustus Rookwood cast a spell that ultimately killed Percy Weasley. “But you will. Because you’re wrong,” Neville continued to Voldemort. “Harry’s heart did beat for us. For all of us! It’s not over!” 

Draco held his breath. He was still with his parents when he saw Harry fall out of Hagrid’s arms. The boy ran to the school, cuing thousands of gasps from the students. Relief washed through Draco, Harry Potter was _alive_.

\---

September 1st, 2009

A black and scarlet train slid onto Platform 9 ¾. Draco Harry Potter stood on the platform, with Teddy Lupin beside them, waiting to board the Hogwarts express for the first time.

To the left of the family stood Hermione and Ron Granger-Weasley, who had their three year old daughter Rose and two year old son Hugo with them. They had come to see Teddy off, in memory of his mother and father who had fought so bravely, and in celebration of the fantastic wizard the boy was sure to grow up to be.

Teddy turned to his godfather. “What if I can’t make them proud?” He asked, looking up with an anxious face, his hair turning a light shade of green. “What if my parents are watching me and I made an idiot of myself and can’t live up to their memory and--” Reassuringly, Draco put a hand on Teddy’s shoulder.

“Whatever you do, Teddy, I promise you’ll make your parents proud.” Draco stood and hung an arm around Harry’s neck. “And you’ll make us proud too. You don’t have to worry. We love you no matter what, and if they were here, we know they’d love you double what we do.”

The train whistle blew, warning the new students it would leave the station in a few minutes.

“Go,” Harry ussered his godson to the train, who turned his cart around and ran to the open doors. Draco turned to Harry.

“Scared, Potter?” he asked, referring to the struggles of letting a loved one go off on their own.

“He’ll be alright,” Harry reasoned.

Draco nodded in consideration.

“I know he will.”

The stream from the train puffed into the atmosphere. Draco and Harry waved goodbye to Teddy as he did the same from the car window.

A sweeping orchestra played in the background, tying the whole series together. The ships were canon, Fred didn’t die at the end, and Dumbledore asked Harry if he put his name in the Goblet of Fire calmly. Everything was perfectly balanced, as all things should be.

\---  
Albus Rubeus Remus Not Peter Sirius James Potter and Scorpius Malfoy sat grumpily in a white world that slightly resembled Kings Cross Station.

“Was it really worth it, you think?” Albus asked. The two were sitting on a white bench, cuddled up next to each other. Scorpius shrugged, disturbing Albus’s head placement for a moment.

“Harry and Draco seem to be happy.”  
“Yeah but they were supposed to be our _dads_. So we could, you know, _exist_.” Albus narrowed his eyes at the area in front of him.

Scorpius lovingly brushed Albus’s back hair from his face. “Who says we’re not existing here?”

Albus considered this for a moment. “I suppose you’re right, dear.” Albus gave Scorpius a quick kiss on the lips before they resumed staring at the blinding white scene around them. Maybe in another universe, perhaps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Comments are always, always appreciated, as are Kudos! I hope you liked it, and I wish you a delightful quarantine. :)


End file.
